gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam
Suit specifications Hello. There must be some kind of mistake. Just in specs this machine far surpasses Nu Gundam and even Sinanju and Unicorn! Just look at it: MS-06S Zaku II CT (0079) 51600 kg (976 kW) RX-78-2 Gundam (0079) 55480 kg (1380 kW) RX-78NT-1 Gundam (0079) 132000 kg (1420 kW) RX-78GP01 Gundam (0083) 108000 kg (1790 kW) MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (0087) 112600 (2020 kW) MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam (0088) 189160 (7340 kW) RX-93 Nu Gundam (0093) 97800 kg (2980 kW) MSN-04 Sazabi (0093) 133000 kg (3960 kW) MSN-06S Sinanju (0096) 128600 kg (3240 kW) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (0096) 142600 kg (3480 kW) RX-110 Refined Zorin Soul (0110) 68000 kg (5200kW) F91 Gundam Formula 91 (0116) 88400 kg (4250 kW) RX-99 Neo Gundam (0123) 95200 kg (4710 kW) A 000-0001 Gaia Gear Alpha (0203) 128000 kg (14460kW) -- Rimus 21:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ZZ is A LOT heavier than Unicorn, that's because it transforms, so I'm not surprised that ts really heavy. However, just because a suit has a higher power rating doesn't mean that it's good. I'm sure that most of the 7340 kW comes from the high mega cannon. So basically, ZZ has a ton of power for its weapons but MAHQ and other sites have the same infoGaeaman788 21:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) In zero gravity it's same. And I talk not about it. You manajed to excuse that rediqulos propulsion. But in that time no reactor can manage that power output! Even Gaia Gear Alpha use four reactors. If we use half of it - that would be the power output of ZZ. But Gaia gear in century ahead! And there are this psi reactors. Do you feel me? -- Rimus 23:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Take another look at the outputs, especially the weapons payloads. Just one of the ZZ's weapons packs more punch than a whole mobile suit. My point is that it needs a reactor that powerful to get that output. Look at how powerful units like the Nu, Sazabi, Unicorn, and Sinanju are with less than half the reactor output. The major reason for the massive difference is that the other units have no need for a reactor with twice the output. Even if they did install one, where would all that extra power go? —AscendedAlteran 21:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) The propulsion is not that ridiculous. Its large size simply allows it to possess multiple thrusters and large fuel tanks, and its the combined total of those tanks that your quoting. Its actual thrust is less than later mobile suits. And as said before, just because it has a lot of power and a lot of fuel to use does not make it the more powerful mobile suit. For instance the Nu Gundam, Sazabi, Sinanju, and Unicorn all possess psychoframe technology which makes them much more responsive than the Double Zeta.--Animefan29 00:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, compare ZZ to the Victory 2. V2 is much much smaller than ZZ but packs a much bigger punch.Gaeaman788 02:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) No Armaments Section? Why was the armaments removed from the page? Whoever put the paragraph about the armaments just go lazy, or that was before we added armaments descriptions. Dav7d2 11:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's just copy/paste from MAHQ. —AscendedAlteran 11:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually the one that added the armaments to the page, I got it from the manual cover in the picture gallery. Dav7d2 11:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought you were referring to the paragraph. —AscendedAlteran 11:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well the armaments names need to go back, and the paragraph removed, considering we are gonna explain the weapon descriptions later on. Well you could probably just move the paragraph to the "Technology & Combat Characteristics" Dav7d2 11:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Another question....are we going to put the ZZ's history on its page or the main pilots page like we do with the 00 pages?Gaeaman788 13:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I say we do what we did with the 00 Gundam and 00Q: Put the history dealing with the development and upgrade of the suit onto the suit's page, and the suit's exploits on the pilot's page. —AscendedAlteran 13:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Core Top and Base Pictures Does anyone have pictures of the Core Top and the Core Base, and if so will you put it on the article?--Animefan29 21:44, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Name? Is this thing called "Double Zeta Gundam" or "ZZ Gundam", I mean I know it uses both, but I just want a proper name to use throughout the article. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) MAHQ , the japanese Wikia and even the MS Lexicon refer to it as the ZZ Gundam. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 03:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ok Then, I'm going to move the page to ZZ Gundam. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems like I can't, since a page of that name already exists. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC)